Here Come the Children
by behaveyourself
Summary: An elderly Hermione and Ron have an eventful visit from their grandkids. Oneshot.


**A/N, one-shot! I'd like to thank -BrightCrystal for pointing out a great deal of things to me, so I've changed it quite a bit.**

"Shut your mouth and put your teeth in Ronald."

Ron sighed and sat back in his chintz armchair watching his wife of forty years sit at her desk grading papers. She'd stepped in at Hogwarts at the last minute when one of the teachers could no longer teach due to medical difficulties.

"When are Maud and Hugo coming with the children? We haven't seen them since they came back from Romania."

"Oh, is that what you were trying to say without your teeth in? Yes, they're coming in a minute." Hermione stood up and straightened out her skirt. She then glanced in the mirror and frowned.

Ron observed his wife, she hadn't changed over the time they'd been married, forty years was a long time, _you'd get less for murder_, he still loved her- and her wrinkles. She could probably tell what he was thinking as she threw a cushion and he was on the receiving end.

"What was that for?"

"You need to wake up, the children are here." Hermione got up and disappeared into the kitchen as their overactive grandchildren bounded in and ran straight for their Granddad. _She obviously knew what was coming_, he thought as they sat his aged knees. Two blonde haired blue eyed children, one seven and one five looked up at him. He planted a kiss on each of their foreheads and looked at their father, Hugo, who was sat at his Mother's desk.

"Ay, I'd move if I were you, your mother's sat there."

"Ah yes, I thought the seat was a bit warm." Hugo moved himself to the chair opposite his father.

"Where's Maud?"

"She's at work, she sends her love." Hugo looked more like Hermione that Ron, his blonde hair was short and curly, he had Hermione's brown eyes.

"Here's your Mother. Great, she's got grub." He rubbed his hands together greedily.

"You know, Hugo love, he hasn't changed since Hogwarts. Always the same, always thinking about his food. You know, at our wedding, he was more concerned about the food after the ceremony that what he was wearing. He could've gone naked for all he cared as long as he got some food afterwards. It would have given my poor Gran the shock of her life. Anyway, here's the food." Hermione placed the tray on her desk and near Hugo, and because Ron was weighed down by two children he couldn't reach.

"Bring it over here, Hugo." Hugo picked up the tray to hand it to his Father.

"Don't you dare. He's just had two lunches. You fat sod Ronald Weasley." Ron looked down at the two giggling children who leapt up to get some sandwiches, and brought some back for Granddad.

"At least **somebody **still loves me enough to feed me." Ron grumbled.

"Shh you, I've fed you for forty nears and you've asked for seconds every time. It's been worse since you retired. Your sixty five not twenty five. You used to work it off, you had something to do every day, now you don't do a bloody thing. You only sit in that armchair and eat to pass the time."

"I read books!" Ron said indignantly.

"Yes, you used to read useful books, like the biographies of famous Aurors. Now all you do is sit and read recipe books."

"They have nice pictures."

"Granddad," Anna decided she wasn't getting enough attention, so she said from his lap. "what's it like being old?"

"Well sweetheart. I don't feel old, I don't feel anything but hunger until I've had my lunch, then it's time for my afternoon nap." He popped the last of his sandwich in his mouth and rested his hands upon his stomach. Anna giggled and Jack joined in. Ron was pretty sure neither of them had a clue what he said but he chuckled anyway. Ron looked up at his wife who shook her head and frowned. "Don't let aging get you down, my love, it's too bloody hard to get back up."

Hugo stood up to embrace his mother as she came over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. She'd shrunk considerably since she was younger. "Oh Hugo, dear, when are you going to get your hair cut? You look like a God awful ruffian." She ran her hands threw his curls and pulled at one to straighten it out.

"Mummy tried to straighten his hair, Granny." Anna said.

"He looked like a doggy!" Jack shouted and jumped off his Granddad's lap and ran for his father. Hugo let go of his mother and picked up his son.

"Woof woof." Hugo pretended to bark.

Hermione sat back down. "And when am I going to get a hug from my Granddaughter?" Anna climbed ungracefully from Ron's lap and he groaned in relief. Anna threw her arms around her Grandma's neck as she was lifted and safely sat on her lap. "And what did you do on your holidays then?"

"We saw these dragons. Billy showed them to us!"

"Who's Billy?" Anna looked at her Dad, she didn't really know.

"Billy is Charlie's right hand man. Well, I say right hand, I mean both hands because Charlie's too old to manage anything himself." Hermione nodded in understanding. Jack, who'd grown tired of his Dad, wandered over to Ron once again.

"Play, Granddad, play!"

"Alright then kiddo. Go and get your toys." He watched Jack bound off at he pushed himself out of his armchair. Hermione shot a worried look at Hugo, Hugo returned it and went back to watching his Father's retreating form. Anna decided that she didn't have enough attention again but before she was able to do something about it, a loud knock interrupted them all.

"Answer that please, will you, Hugo?" Anna started playing with her Grandma's greying hair, it wasn't long like it used to be. It was now short and straight. Hermione stroked Anna's neck absent mindedly as she stared into space until a tall blonde woman walked into the room and grabbed her attention. She was tall and striking in her black trousers and red blouse. Anna noticed her mother standing in the doorway and ran towards her.

"Hello, Maud dear." Hermione stood up to greet her son's girlfriend. "Oh when are you two going to get married? You have two children together for heaven's sake. I'd like another daughter to add to the collection you know. Here look, your button's come undone." Hermione reached over and fastened up the remaining three buttons on Maud's blouse. A stunned Maud could barely suppress her laughter. The blouse was now fastened up to her collar. "Much better."

"Mummy, Daddy, quickly." A panicked 5 year old stood in the open door. He didn't say anything else, he just ran back out expecting to be followed. They ended up in the back garden, when Ron was doubled over supporting himself with his hands.

"Hermione. My bloody back's locked again."

"What happened?" Maud asked.

"Jack threw the ball, well, rolled the ball, and I bent over to get it, and well, now I can't get back up." They laughed as the white haired man started lightly swearing.

"Less of that Ronald, or I shall wash your mouth out and leave you there." Hermione stated. "Can you walk?"

"Can I walk? Can I walk? I can't bloody stand up woman!"

"Can't you walk, you know, bent over?"

"No I can't!" He groaned as Hermione placed a hand on his bent back.

"Foolish old man, what were you thinking bending down like that with a bad back? You ought to be more careful, I've said time and time again, you were always so reckless. You get it from Harry you know. Like when your back went again last week when you were getting out a tin of beans. We had to go straight to St. Mungo's."

"Shut up waffling woman." Ron snapped. "Bloody take me to St. Mungo's."

"Be nice or I shan't be taking you anywhere!" Hermione walked over to Maud, and Hugo despite Ron's protests. "I think you should take the children home, I'm glad you popped by. I'll take him to St. Mungo's, and I'll send an owl to you later."

"Jack, Anna, say goodbye to Grandma." The children hugged her and glanced over at their Granddad.

"You'll have to give him two hugs when you come next time dears, when he can stand up." Hermione patted them both on the back and the apparated home.

"Come one, then." She placed her hand on the small of Ron's back and apparated him straight to St. Mungo's waiting room. Placing him in a corner, she walked over to the desk.

"Hello, Joanna. Can we see a Healer please? The old fool has put his back out again." The brunette's gaze fell on the white haired old man doubled over in the corner, he looked like he was trying to touch his toes while he supported himself. The two women smiled.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

Joanna called a passing Healer. "Andrew, Mr. Weasley has put his back out again. Will you sort out him and his wife, please?"

"Of course." Andrew sought out a trolly for Ron to stand on, as he wheeled him into a ward.

"What did he do this week?" He asked.

"Playing catch with Jack, our grandson. You'd think he would be more careful with the state he's in."

"I can still hear you. I'm not deaf." Ron butted in.

"Yes, pity. Could you do anything about that too?" Hermione asked looking at Andrew, only half joking.

Andrew laughed, "No can do I'm afraid. I'm not allowed to make a patient worse than he already is."

"That's a matter of opinion, dear."

"I can still hear you." Ron reminded them.

"Yes. I heard you the first time. Now shut up and let the Healer mend your back." Ron grunted as Andrew got out his wand and tapped Ron's back a few times. They could hear a few loud cracks as Ron's back began to straighten out. "Isn't there anything you could give him to stop this happening? Or prevent it from happening as often?" Hermione asked.

"I'll see." Ron was now fully stood up.

"As good as new." Ron announced proudly.

"Yes, that's a matter of opinion too." Hermione said as Andrew produced a vile of electric blue potion from a nearby cabinet.

"Drink this when you feel your back starting to stiffen."

"What if it's already gone?" Ron asked. "I won't be able to swallow that bugger if I'm bent over."

"Rub it on your back if it's already gone. Now your alright, I suggest you go home and keep off your feet for the remainder of the day."

"Very well." Hermione gave Ron a warning look and she apparated home, Ron soon followed and Andrew was left shaking his head, wondering how long it will be before he saw those two again.


End file.
